Primer amor
by raqhu
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu hijo te pregunta si siempre estuviste enamorada de su padre y llegan a ti esos recuerdos de que había alguien más en tu corazón?


Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilicé para crear esta historia. Tiene algo de tiempo que lo escribí, pero no lo había podido subir a esta página.

PRIMER AMOR

Era una hermosa noche en el Valle de Godric, una encantadora castaña ayudaba a su hijo mayor a preparar su equipaje puesto faltaban pocos días para que pariera a la escuela.

-James ¿ya metiste todo lo que necesitas al baúl?

-Ya casi, sólo me faltan los libros, los materiales y los uniformes.

-¿A eso lo llamas ya casi jovencito? – Habló su padre desde fuera de la habitación.

-Papá – corriendo a abrazarlo – Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

-Hola amor – dijo la castaña robándole un beso a su esposo.

-Veo que tienen problemas con el equipaje.

-De tal palo tal astilla

-¿A qué te refieres Hermi?

-Hay Harry, tu siempre arreglabas tus cosas a última hora, y creo que Albus es igual.

El chico aguardaba callado la conversación de sus padres, le encantaba ver el amor que se tenían entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces James?

-Disfruto mucho ver a nuestros padres así.

-¿Besándose? Mmm, eso es muy cursi.

-Albus, dentro de un par de años no vas a pensar eso, y las niñas te van a traer de cabeza, créeme, yo decía lo mismo y ahora…

-Si ya sé, ahora sólo te la pasas pensando en Celeste.

-Jajajajajaja – Harry y Hermione, quienes estaban atentos a la conversación de sus hijos, disfrutaban viendo cómo la cara de James se ponía roja como tomate.

-Será mejor que no te burles hermanito, que desde el año pasado he visto que Roxane te gusta.

-Yo este yo…

-Ya basta los dos – les ordenó su madre.

-¿Por qué pelean? – dijo entrando Lily, la más pequeña de la familia.

-No es nada corazón – dijo su padre - ¿lista para ir a Hogwarts?

-Si papi, ya guardé todo en mi baúl.

-Deberían aprender a su hermana, y no ser tan desordenados.

-Oye mamá, es cierto que pronto me van a gustar las niñas y todo eso.

-James no confundas a tu hermano. Mira Albus sé cómo eres, cuando crezcas tus gustos por las cosas cambiarán, pero por el momento no tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso.

-Papá, ¿tú te enamoraste de mi mamá a mi edad?

-Bueno James en realidad yo empecé a salir con tu mamá después de que acabamos con Voldemort.

-¿Te gustaron otras niñas?

-Bueno la verdad es que…- Harry sonaba nervioso.

-Vamos amor, dile la verdad.

-Pues sí, me gustaron 3 chicas antes de empezar a salir con tu madre.

-A ver, ¿dijiste tres? – Hermione sonaba rara.

-Mami está enojada – dejo Lily.

-Creí que te conocía bien, pero veo que me equivoqué. Al parecer sólo conozco a 2 de tus aventuras, pero la tercera…

-Mi amor, ¿estás celosa?

-No, sólo que me tomó por sorpresa, ¿se puede saber quién es esa tercera persona que no conozco?

-La verdad, yo tampoco.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sólo la vi una vez, pero eso me bastó para saber que era especial. Pero no te enojes, a ti es a quien amo, y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo. No te comenté nada porque era un niño cuando todo pasó, ni siquiera sabía que la magia existía.

-Wau, y ¿era linda papá?

-Sí, pero lo que más me gustó fue su sonrisa, siempre la voy a recordar, ella fue mi primer amor.

-Mami ¿el único chico que te gustó fue mi papá?

-Pues ahora que tu padre lo dice, yo también debo confesar que cuando era pequeña conocí a un chico que me atrajo mucho, pero sobre todo que me causó una ternura sorprendente y que nunca voy a olvidar. Ese chico fue mi primer amor.

-Creo que el que se va a poner celoso ahora soy yo mi amor.

-Harry, no tienes por qué, pasó hace mucho.

-¿Cómo lo conociste mami?

-Fue en un parque, no recuerdo bien si comía un helado de fresa o de chocolate, el chiste es que estaba comiendo uno cuando unos chicos abusivos querían quitármelo. Ese chico acudió en mi ayuda, no le importó que el otro fuera más grande y gordo y aunque no consiguió salvar mi helado, lo admiro porque lo intentó – Harry se quedó mirando a su esposa de manera extraña, ella tenía una mirada encantadora, como si de verdad admirara mucho a aquel chico.

-¿Y lo volviste a ver mami? ¿Cómo era? ¿Era más guapo que papá?

-Claro que no Lily, nadie es más guapo que tu papá. Y la verdad, no se si el chico era guapo o no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no logré verle bien la cara. El grandulón lo empujó al lodo y toda su cara estaba sucia, y no pude ver cómo era, de hecho si me vuelvo a topar con él, jamás lo reconocería. Pero aun así, nunca lo voy a olvidar.

-Bueno creo que ya es tarde, ¿Herm qué te parece si yo ayudo a James y tú vas con Albus, ya que mañana no les va a dar tiempo de hacer nada? Tenemos que ir a ver a sus abuelos y pasado mañana tienen que tomar el expreso a Hogwarts.

Y así lo hicieron, Hermione estaba preocupada, Harry cambió mucho desde que había hablado de su relación con ese chico, no se explicaba porque ella no se había molestado con lo de su otra chica y él sí. Si no era para tanto. Aunque de verdad se había interesado en ese niño, había sido muy poco tiempo el que pasaron juntos.

Las cosas ya estaban listas para el día siguiente, después de acostar a los niños, Harry fue el primero en irse a la cama sin decir una sola palabra. Ya en su habitación:

-Harry, desde esta tarde, desde que hablamos de nuestro primer amor te noto muy extraño. Harry ¿me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento mi amor, es que pensaba en algo.

-¿Puedo saber en qué?

-El las razones que ese chico tuvo para enfrentar al grandulón y ayudarte.

-Vamos Harry olvídate de eso, pasó hace mucho. Yo creo que tenía mucha educación y sólo quería ayudar.

-No lo creo. Lo que ha de haber pasado es que vio a la niña más hermosa del mundo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaban molestando, se enojó tanto que no le importó pelear con ese gigantón.

-Hay Harry, no entiendo por qué dices eso.

-Porque yo haría lo mismo.

-De eso no tengo duda.

-Sólo una cosa más.

-¿Qué?

-El helado era de chocolate.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que el helado era de chocolate, lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Harry, tú…

-Así es, yo era el cara de lodo.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-El destino nos unió desde pequeños y nos jugó una broma hasta que nos volvió a reunir.

-Entonces creo que les hemos mentido a los niños.

-¿Por qué dices eso Hermi?

-Porque ahora si les puedo decir que su padre fue y será mi primer y único amor. Te amo Harry Potter.

-Yo también te amo Hermione Potter.

FIN

Saludos, espero sus comentarios…


End file.
